Jasbre Corp.
Jasbre Corp. is the corporation that owns everything related to Jasbre. The company was founded in 1994 by Jasbre. "We're the little light in that world of darkness." (Slogan since 2001) Companies * Jasbre Productions (Founded by Jasbre) * Jasbre Records * Jasbre Movies * Jasbre Animation * Jasbre Games (Founded by Lock) * Rock Eaters Productions (Founded by Gene) * Plush Puppy Co. (Joined 1/8/19) * Apple Inc. (Bought 12/27/18) * Microsoft Inc. (Bought 12/27/18) * The Mozilla Corporation (Bought 1/6/19) * Viacom (Bought 12/27/18) * The Walt Disney Company (Bought 12/27/18) * Amazon (Bought 12/27/18) * Hulu (Bought 12/27/18) * Rockstar (Bought 2/14/19) * Rotten Tomatoes (Bought 8/17/19) * Minti Productions 2018 Networks * Jasbre TV (Since 1994; 1986-93 the Network was owned by Viacom) * Jasbre Two (Since 2018; 2016-18 the Network was owned by Plush Puppy Co.) * Jasbre Jr. (Since 2019) * Sponge TV (Since 2018) * Boomerang (Since 2018; 2000-17 the Network was owned by WarnerMedia) * Squidwork (Since 2019; 2018-19 the Network was owned by Box Productions) * The Hoopla Network (Since 2019) * FTV Soon; aka Film Television * All Disney/FOX Networks * All Viacom Networks * All WarnerMedia Networks Streaming Services * Current (Since 2018) * Hulu (60% Share) 2018 * Disney+ (TBA, 2019) * FireWatch (Since 2/9/2019) History On December 27th, 2018, Jasbre Corp. bought Apple Inc, Hulu/Disney, Amazon.com, Viacom, WarnerMedia, Funimation and Microsoft. On January 6th, 2019, Jasbre Corp. bought The Mozilla Corporation to help develop more creative and colorful versions of Firefox, as well as Universal for the cartoon library for Boomerang. On January 6th, 2019, it was announced that all operations and companies for Jasbre Corp. will move to southern Pheonix in a campus-like area where they will operate out of, and all the old buildings will be Amazon Fulfillment buildings, the move will also be the first thing with as co-runner of the corporation, and is scheduled to be finished around April 20th, 2019. was fired from his Janitor role on January 8th, 2019 after multiple Content Ownership violations at Box Productions as well as not giving Jasbre co-ownership of Box Foods, the company he came up with and made the logo for. On February 2nd, 2019, it was announced that Jasbre Corp. bought Miller Park, and will be keeping its original name for future events, as well as Box Foods providing the food from now on. And, a video-sharing site called "FireWatch" will be released in mid-February by Microsoft and Mozilla. On that same day, Jasbre Corp. bought Discord Inc.. On February 9th, 2019, the company released its competitor to YouTube 2.0, FireWatch. On February 14th, 2019, Squidwork joined the web of company networks, as well as the company bought rights to Pingu, the Redbull commercials, and bought Rockstar. On February 20th, 2019, the company bought the Pizza Hut franchise in cooperation with Box Foods LLC (Jasbre side) for an upcoming secret project. On March 8th, 2019, the company announced it's Jasbre Theaters initiative in a blog. On April 12, 2019, a new nostalgia network, NickHits was launched, along with the announcement of a Doug: College Daze film and Ren and Stimpy 6th Season (showran by Bob Camp) for 2020, along with The Loud House being cancelled after 4 seasons, and the spin-off of the series getting an ahead-of-the-premiere 2nd season renewal. On April 26th, 2019, Jasbre Corp. announced their new Home Video company, "Jasbre Home Video", along with a plan to release 2-3 Classic Animation releases per year consisting of Paramount Pictures, Warner Bros. Cartoons, Walt Disney Productions, Ub Iwerks Cartoons, Van Beuren, Walter Lantz Productions cartoons and more! Among the first of these will be "Popeye the Sailor: Volume 1 (1933-38)" as a reissue with new 4k scans of the cartoons, "The Walt Disney Collection: Volume 1 (1927-31)" as a new release with the first 60 Disney cartoons including Oswald, Mickey and Silly Symphonies, and "The Complete Ub Iwerks: Flip the Frog" including all 39 shorts starring the titular character. The next wave of releases is stated to include the introduction of Walter Lantz, Van Beuren and Warner Bros. cartoons. On April 29th, 2019, Jasbre Corp. announced that Box Foods will be making a permanent release of Mountain Dew: Baja Blast after the high demands over the last 6 years, so June, 2019 will not be the final month for baja blast in stores. On May 1st, 2019, Jasbre Corp. initiated a marathon of SpongeBob SquarePants on all of their networks for a few hours each weekday, entitled "Imagination Shellabration", that lasted until July 12th, 2019, with the premiere of "SpongeBob's Big Birthday Blowout". On August 17th, 2019, Jasbre Corp split Box Foods LLC into two parts, one keeping the original name under Jasbre Corp. while the other is yet to be announced, owned by Box Productions, along with announcing the date for the next iPhone announcement, and bought Rotten Tomatoes. On August 28th, 2019, the SBFW Theme Park was opened, co-managed by Purple133. On September 29th, 2019, a special line of Jasbre-branded iPhones and iPads were released, including the newest iPhone 11 and 11 Pro, with special color choices and graphic designs. A day later, on September 30th, Microsoft Surface Studio 3 with Windows 11, Firefox (default browser), iTunes (default music player), and all Jasbre related-software released. The company will release a special edition XBOX One X with all Jasbre Games, and Discord compatibility on October 11th, 2019. November has another release related to the gaming console, along with a Box Foods release, of course, exclusive to Jasbre Corp. As of October, 2019, the company has a total net worth of 4.9 Trillion, and is growing each month. Marchandise Comic Books * Beavis and Butt-Head Comics (1993-98) * Ren & Stimpy Comics (1994-97) * SpongeBob Comics (Since 2011) * Invader Zim Comics (Since 2016) * Jasbre Monthly (Since 2018) Home Video Blu-Rays and DVDs of many shows are coming soon, with the Boomerang HV being handled by Warner Bros, the Jasbre TV/Two/Junior HV being handled by Viacom and Disney, and Current being handled by the newly formed Current Studios. Toys, Clothes, Shoes On January 7th, 2019, Jasbre Corp. bought Hasbro, LEGO, Vans, Bongo Comics and Aeropostale and combined those companies to form "SBFW Merchandise Center Inc.", and offered Pulsar, Luis TV Productions, Fox Kids and PI all a 20% stake and share in the company, Pulsar, Luis TV Productions, Fox Kids and PI currently own 20% each. Key People * Jasbre (Founder, CEO, Executive for Jasbre TV / Boomerang) * Purple (CEO, Executive for Jasbre Two) * Locknloaded23 (Executive for Jasbre Games) * ImageNotUploaded (Executive for Jasbre Jr.) * Patch The Puppo (Executive for Toon Disney Channel) * Gene F. Scallop (Executive for NickHits) Corporate Producers * SpongeBot678 (Supervising Producer) * SBCA (Producer) * Cicicity (Line-Producer) Category:2018 Category:TheJasbre202 Category:SBCA Category:Company Category:Companies Category:Jasbre TV Category:Current Category:Gene F. Scallop Category:Cicicity Category:InternetExploring